What could've been, What can still be
by robozombiebunny
Summary: Tragedy befalls the straw hats. Reactions, emotions, and later romance. Rated M for later chapters. Please review so i know how im doing.
1. Tradgidy

Hey everybody. So this is one of those stories that just went with the flow. I came into this with a basic outline of a plot, well it took a turn then another turn and i ended up with this. There will be multiple chapters as i wanted to leave this exciting at the end. Heavy yaoi will come in later chapters. Please enjoy!

It had been three days.

Three days since even the slightest breeze. The ship was unmoving, floating in the middle of the open sea. Supplies were running low and everyone aboard the Going Merry was on edge. Patiance was running low. Luffy rolled around the deck whining about being board, Usopp and Chopper were playing cards and Nami was starring down at her idiotic captain geting angryer by the minute. Robin was reading a book in the kitchen while Sanji was making lunch. Zoro sat out on the deck snoring away the time.

Nami tapped her finger on the railing trying to think but everytime her thoughts were drawn back to Luffy's whining.

"Luffy! Would you be quiet!" Nami yelled at her captain.

"But Namiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm Soooooooooooo board!" He whined looking up at the navigator.

She clentched her fist trying to stay calm. "If you have time to complain then why dont you catch some fish before we run out of food!"

Luffy jumped up with a grin on his face and made a run for the storage where his fishing pole was. Nami sighed and walked into the kitchen to work on some maps.

A couple hours went by with no luck on catching a fish. Luffy sighed and tiped his body from side to side on the railing. He stared down at the deep blue water, his eyes growing heavy. His eyes closed and his head tiped forward. His eyes shot open when he realized he was falling forward but it was too late and his body hit the cold sea water.

SPLOOSH!

Zoro awoke from a dead sleep and before anybody could move he was running for the railing where luffy had been sitting. Usopp and chopper made a run for the side of the ship calling for the rest of the crew. Zoro dove over the railing and down into the water where luffy had fallen. The cold hit him like a brick but he forced his body to move down. Farther, farther into the depths. He frantically looked around trying to see his captain in the darkness. THERE! He could see luffy falling deeper and something else just below him. Something huge.

The crew had gathered at the railing trying to see in the water, looking for any indication of the two coming to surface. There was nothing but calm clear water.

Zoro was running out of air. He swam like hell to reach luffy before whatever that was under him did. Luffy was sinking fast but zoro had managed to grab his arm now kicking his legs as fast as he could to reach the surface. Almost there, just a little further. Zoro was out of air now and turning as blue as the ocean. The surface was right there. With a few more kicks their heads shot through the water. Zoro used the momentum to launch luffy up on deck. He gasped for air, filling his lungs full while still keeping himself afloat.

"Zoro are you alright!" Chopper called out to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just take of luffy!"

Usopp turned from looking at luffy back down to zoro. His eyes got wide with fear and he trembled.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Usopp screamed.

The crew excluding luffy and chopper ran back to the railing. Their eyes grew wide as a mamouth of shadow crept up from depths just below zoro.

"Oi marimo!" Sanji threw the rope ladder over the side. "Swim you shitty swordsman!"

Zoro could feel something huge below him getting closer. He paddled his arms frantically toward the ladder. The water below him shook almost like an earthquake. He was alomost there, almost to the ladder.

Water shot up in the air just behind the swordsman. Out the water a huge tentical flailed about and slamed back into the water on top of zoro.

"ZORO!" Nami screamed almost falling over the railing. Usopp grabbed her and pulled her back. Sanji's coat and shoes were discarded behind him. In an instant he was diving into the water, swimming straight down. He could see zoro, the tip of the tentical was wraped around his waist and pullin ghim down deeper. Sanji's leg muscules were incredible and made him very fast in the water. He shot down to the swordsmans depth with ease and grabbed a hold of the tentical. He tried wrenching it off of zoro but when he yanked he could see the pain twist on the swordsmans face. Blood trickled around as they were pulled deeper into the water. Sanji tried to look closer and could see a spike on the tentical was stabbed straight into zoro's abdomen. He grabbed at that trying to pull it out, zoro pushing upward on the tentical trying to get free. Sanji could feel sharp pain on his hands. He looked down closer at the spike and could see even smaller spikes all over the large one he was trying to pull at.

It was getting darker, they had been pulled down quite a ways. Sanji's sight was getting blurry and his lungs burned for air but still he despratly tried to remove the spike and pull zoro away.

Zoro could see the frantic look on sanji's face. He could feel himself burning for air and the pain of the spike peircing his stomache. He could see the cook's grip growing weaker as each second passed.

"He can't die here. Not like this." Zoro thought to himself.

The swordman stopped fighting to push himself up. The pain and lack of air was to much. He grabbed the cooks shirt and pulled him close forcing sanji to look at him. Zoro's eyes read 'leave me' but sanji couldn't except that. He reached for the spike again but zoro stopped him, pulling him even closer.

Sanji's eyes widened, his body trembled. Zoro pulled sanji in and kissed him as hard as he could. Zoro closed his eyes and felt the heat of sanji's lips, the closness of his body. Sanji relaxed into the kiss and put his bleeding hands up to zoro cheeks. It was only a few seconds of a kiss but it felt like hours had gone by when zoro pulled his lips away. With the very last bit of strength zoro had in his body he heaved sanji up toward the surface. Sanji's eyes were wide with horror as he saw the swordsman close his eyes, his arms still hanging upward and a gental smile across his lips. He was pulled down into the darkness out of sanji's sight.

Sanji was frozen. When he had stopped floating up from the force of zoro's thrust it was like everything had stopped. He was in shock but in the back of his had he could hear zoro saying, "Move you shit cook!"

Subconsciously his legs started kicking pushing him upward toward the surface. His head broke through, into the sunlight and air that his body so badly needed but he still wasen't breathing. Usopp was already in the water and grabbed his arm before sanji could sink.

"Get him up here now!" Chopper shouted yanking at the rope ladder.

Sanji was still conscious but just barley. He was pulled up on deck and chopper started chest compressions.

Nami and usopp looked over the railing searching for zoro. There was nothing. Luffy leaned over sanji's forhead calling out to him.

"Sanji! Where is zoro! Sanji!" The captain shouted.

"Luffy stop!" Chopper pushed him away.

Water spilled out the side of sanji's mouth. He coughed hard and sucked in air, precious air. He took long deep breaths feeling the blood rush back through his body. He coughed again and after a few minutes he was able to sit up. His whole body was shaking and he tried to hold his head up. He felt hands grab the front of his shirt. Memories fired through his brain remembering everything that has just happened.

Luffy yanked him upright so he could his face. "Sanji! Where is Zoro!" He shouted into the cooks face. Tears welled in his eyes and poured out down his cheeks. Sanji sobbed grabbing onto luffys hands. It was then chopper noticed through tear filled eyes that sanji's hands were bleeding.

"Luffy i... i couldn't..." Sanji choked back a sob.

"No!" Nami whispered with her hand over he mouth.

Usopp was sobbing into his arm unable to say anything. Robin leaned againsted the wall, tears streaking her cheeks. Luffy stared at sanji blankly, his knuckles turning white from the grip on the cooks shirt.

"I dont... ... dont understand..." Luffy said quietly, unable to register what was happening.

Sanji pushed luffy hands away and scrambled to his feet. "I couldn't save him luffy!" Sanji shouted and sobbed at the same time. He put his bleeding hands over his eyes and just cried.

Tears welled up in luffy's eyes. He threw his head back and whailed. "ZORO!" He screamed, tears flooding his cheeks. "ZORO!" He repeated over and over until his throat was hourse.

That was it. There was nothing more they could do.

Zoro was dead.

End Chapter One.


	2. Pain and exceptance

His body felt heavy and the darkness over took him. He remembered his promise and saw his life, memories flooding his mind of everything he had done up until this point. He saw luffy with a big grin and the rest of the straw hats standing on the deck of the merry. their vision fading from him. He saw sanji. Standing there with a smile and a cigarette between his lips. His golden blonde hair falling over his face. "Sorry cook." He thought to himself. "Maybe in another life..."

As his life slipped from him he suddenly felt a pair of small soft hands on his face. His lips were parted by two delicate finger and something small and round was jammed into the back of his throat. Zoro tried to struggle but his mucsules would not obey him. Whatever it was forced the water out of his lungs and then air, he could feel air filling his lungs once more. He breathed in deeply his body relaxing in the grip of the monster that had pulled him down. The hands had moved away from his face and he could hear garbled words through the water but couldn't understand them. Then there was a peircing screech through the water. The tight grip around him fell away and a horrible pain from the spike being ripped from his body, the swordsman fell into unconsciousness.

XOX

Aboard the going merry their was a grim cloud of sadness surrounding the crew. Everyone's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Luffy haden't said a word all day and sat up on his spot at the head of the ship. Sanji didnt even bother to finish the food he had been making before all this happened. He just set things out on the table how they were and annonced that they could eat. But nobody came for food, no one could move or think or do anything right now. Sanji stepped out on deck and lit a cigarette. That momment playing over and over in his head. The kiss, the soft feel of zoro's lips was like nothing he had expected. His warm touch even though they were surounded by freezing water. It brought him to tears once more that day. Chopper had bandaged his hands earlier but they were pretty shredded and unuseable for a while. He looked down at the clean bandages still seeing his hands wraped around that spike, still seeing the blood surrounding them in the darkness. Sanji had not been able to tell them everything that happened yet, pretty much all the crew new was that sanji could not free zoro from the monster.

There was still no wind to be found so the ship sat unmoving as if they were waiting for the swordsman to surface and say, "My bad." and everything would go back to normal. Even if that did happen sanji knew things wouldn't be normal. Zoro had kissed him. Even under the circumstances of dieing he had kissed another man. Sanji wanted zoro back more than ever now. He wanted to know why. Did zoro like him or was it just a spurr of the momment? Did he do it so sanji would let go of him? It was driving him crazy thinking about it.

Darkness fell over the small ship and a cloudless starry sky spread out above them. The girls had gone to their room to try to sleep but found no comfort in their beds. Usopp and chopper did the same. Luffy still sat unmoving at the front of the ship. Sanji watched him from the kitchen window and decided he should try to get him to eat. He took a plate of food out to the captain.

"Luffy, I brought you some food." Sanji said quietly.

No reponse

"Luffy you need to eat something." He said placing his hand on the captains shoulder.

Luffy smacked his hand away.

"I'm not hungry." He stated emotionlessly.

Sanji felt himself getting angry. He grabbed Luffy's shoulder again and jerked him hard so he would turn around. Sanji met a fist to his face and went flying into the mast. He fell to his knee's and looked up at his captain. Luffy stood their, anger in his expression, food scattered in front of his feet.

"I said i wasent hungry!"

Sanji stood up. His anger to a boiling point now, he charged at luffy.

"I dont give a damn if you're hungry or not but i'm forcing that food down your shitty rubber throat if you don't eat it!" He screamed swinging his leg into luffy's side. Luffy hit the railing hard and drew his arm back for a strong punch to sanji's chest.

They punched and kicked one another for sometime, drawing the attention of the rest of the crew.

"Usopp, make them stop!" Nami pleaded.

"What can i do. If we step in it will only get worse." He said looking at the ground. He to felt their anger but was able to hold it back.

Sanji kicked luffy to the ground and forced himself on top of his captain. He pinned him to the deck and caught his breath.

"Let go of me Sanji!" Luffy screamed.

"No! Do you really think that zoro would want you acting like this in his absance!" Sanji's grip got harder on luffy's arms.

"Shut up Sanji!" Luffy struggled and flailed his head back and forth but sanji held his ground.

Tears flowed through luffy's eyes again and he sobbed. His body went limp under sanji. Sanji could feel the tears welling in his own eyes now. He let go of luffys arms and pulled him up into a hug. Luffy grabbed him and sobbed into his shirt. Eventually everyone was crying again.

"It's my fault." Luffy sobbed. "Zoro is dead because of me!" He clentched sanji's shirt tighter.

"Luffy." Sanji whispered. "He wouldn't want you blaiming yourself. He wants us to keep going, moving closer to our dreams."

"But what about his dreams!" Luffy's head shot up to look into sanji's tearfilled eyes.

Sanji got up off of luffy and helped the captain to his feet.

"I'll do it." He said walking over to zoro's untouched swords.

"What?" luffy asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sanji picked up zoro's white sword and held it so gentally. "The all blue isnt going anywhere, it can wait. I'll finish zoro's dream first."

The crew looked at him shocked and unable to say anything. Quiet settled in for sometime before luffy finally broke the silence. "You would do that for him?"

"Yeah, somehow i'll find a way." sanji said brushing the handle of the sword against his cheek.

After the tension had broke everyone finally settled down to eat something. It was a quiet dinner but everyone felt a little better after seeing their captain except what had happened. Sanji had tied zoro's sword to his side and put the other two in the storage room. No one slept that night and just as the sunrise peaked over the ocean a breeze floated through. Nami checked the log pose and looked around the ship.

"Luffy we are good to go if you're ready." She said calmly. "We shouldnt be to far from an island and we can restock."

"Ya." luffy said. "Let get going."

The crew droped the sails and made a slow pace towards the next island.

XOX

Was he dead? He couldn't say. He felt like he was breathing. He could feel sunlight on his skin. Zoro opened his eyes slowly, blinding light poured into them. He managed to roll on his side and cover his eyes with his arm. He let out a low groan at the pain that shot through his body.

"Oh your awake finally!" An unknowen voice broke the silence.

Zoro became aware that he was not alone and lifted his arm so he could see who the voice belonged to. He could see that he was on a beach just out of the water and in the water he could see a young woman leaning up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"You've been unconscious for quite some time now." She smiled at him. Her brilliant blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin was pale and light against her hair. She had light green eyes thick pink lips. Zoro looked past her and saw a tail swishing in the water.

"I'm not dead?" He asked his voice rough and scratchy from the sea water.

"No silly." She giggled. "But you almost were. I saw everything. I wasen't going to get involved with that monster until i saw you let that other boy go. I could see the pain on his face as you were pulled down deeper. So I swam down and gave you a hand."

"How was i breathing... under the water?" Zoro tried to sit up but the pain was to great.

"Don't get up yet." She said sliding herself up the beach so she could see him better. "I have a seaweed wrap on you. And as far as breathing that was little thing." She pulled what looked like a snail shell out of her top and held it up so he could see it. "It filters the air out of the water so normal people can breath below the surface. It's really rare though so i have to be careful who see's it.

Zoro looked at the shell. It reminded him of the dials from sky island. Thats when he remembered. "My nakama must think im dead. I need to find them." He said trying to get up again. She pushed him back down into the sand.

"You're going to reopen your wound if you dont stay still. This island is the closest to where i found you so your nakama should becoming this way. It's uninhabited but it's still an island and you are useing a log pose right?"

"Yes we have one. What if this island isn't the one that it's pointing to." He groaned. He could only imagine how his nakama must be feeling right now.

She sighed. "I know you must be feeling pretty bad about now. If you promise to stay still and let your wounds heal, i'll swim back out to the area i found you and see if i can find them and bring them here." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, i would appriciate that." he said. "It's small ship with a jolly rodger of a straw hat." Zoro closed his eyes hearing her splash back into the water.

"It's about a day's sail from where i found you." She called out from the water. "No one lives on this island so you wont be bothered, just rest."

Zoro gave her a wave and he heard her splash away.

"I hope she can find them. I want to see to them again. I want to see Sanji again." He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep in the warm sunlight.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Surprising News

Chapter three

It was barely a breeze if you could even call it that. They were moving again but so slowly it didnt seem like it.

The evening was creeping on the strawhat crew as large puffy clouds drew close.

"It's going to rain tonight." Nami stated.

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji called from the kitchen door. He went back in to where Robin was setting the table.

"Thank you Robin-san." Sanji said gentally.

"It's no trouble cook-san." She said smiling back at him.

The rest of the crew came in one by one and sat at the table to eat. It was quiet without Zoro there. Nami and Robin talked a little about things that needed restocking. Usopp pitched in a couple items. Other than that they all ate quietly. Thunder boomed in the distance, Nami looked out the window to see how close the clouds were.

"It looks like this may be a bad storm. We should pull up the sails until it passes. What do you think Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked up from his plate. "Yeah we should do that..." He looked back down at his plate.

Sanji looked at luffy. He knew his captain was still blaiming himself. It would take more than a day before his captain would be himself again. All Sanji could do was try to keep things day to day until everyone became somewhat normal again.

"I dont think i'll ever be normal again." Sanji thought to himself as he collected dishes. "Could Zoro really have liked me like that?" His mind trailed off. He didnt even notice when Nami and Robin got up to leave the room.

"AHOY!" Called an unknowen voice.

Usopp's attention was drawn to the side of the ship where he heard the voice. He looked over the railing to the gloomy water.

"AHOY THERE!"

Usopp looked farther out in the water. "Huh?" Usopp's face changed from curious to shock when he saw the young woman floating in the water near their ship.

"There's a girl in the water!" He shouted jumping about the ship. The rest of the strawhats gathered on deck to see what he was freaking out about.

"Usopp! Calm down!" Nami shouted. "What girl? Where?"

"Look out there!" He pointed to the water.

The strawhats leaned over the railing to see into the murky ocean water.

"AHOY!" They all heard and focased in on the woman floating near their ship.

"THEIR IS A GIRL IN THE WATER!" Nami and Luffy screamed. "Get the rope ladder!" Nami demanded, pointing to Sanji.

"Yes Nami-swan!" He called out. All the excitment was making him feel a little better and he ran to get the rope ladder.

The young woman swam closer to the ship and took hold of the ladder.

"You will have to pull me up!" She said sweetly.

Sanji and Usopp pulled the ladder back up. Sanji held a hand out for the young lady as she grabed the railing. She took his hand and pulled her tail up over the railing. The crew looked in shock at the young woman. She was a Mermaid! Sanji felt his heart skip a beat and his body turned into a pile of goo as he swooned over her.

"What brings such a beautiful young maiden such as yourself out here in this weather?" Sanji asked, down on one knee, holding her hand, with hearts in his eyes.

"I've been looking for you, I think." She said.

"What do you mean you were looking for us?" Usopp asked.

She looked up at their flag to double check. "Yes i think it's you. Are you the captain" she asked looking to the one wearing the strawhat.

"Yes! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and i'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He shouted.

Robin smiled from the backround at her captain. She was happy to see him acting more like himself again.

The mermaid smiled at him and giggled.

"So why are you looking for us?" Nami asked.

"Oh thats right. Are you missing a crew member?" The mermaid asked.

The strawhats looked at her in shock and all their painful memories of the day before flooded back to them. They looked at the ground with sadness in their eyes.

"Acually we lost a crew member yesterday..." Nami mumbled.

"Oh good! Then i did find the right crew!" She sqweeled, clapping her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked her. The crew stood shocked at how this girl was acting. Why would she be so happy after they said they lost someone.

"It's good I found you when i did! With this storm and you are going the wrong way, I might have never found you!" She said happily.

"Going the wrong way?!" They all said looking at Nami. She checked the log pose.

"We are still on course." She stated putting her hands on her hips.

"You need to go this way." She pointed out at the direction she had come from. "Your nakama is waiting for you on another island."

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"The green haired man that fell into the ocean." She said.

Sanji looked at her in shock. How did she know about Zoro? Luffy's eyes were hidden behind his hat. He said nothing. The other members stared at the mermaid not knowing what to say.

Sanji broke the silence. "That can't be, Zoro died yesterday!" He felt anger bubbling to the surface. "I saw him die!" Sanji choked out, tears fighting their way past his eyes.

"No..." She said quietly, "I saw you trying to free him from that monster... and he pushed you away... i swam down to help and got him free."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Zoro was alive! A huge grin spread across Luffys face. He shot forward and wrapped his arms around the mermaid.

"I'm so happy he's alive! We have to go to him right away!" Luffy hugged her tightly.

Sanji fell to his knee's fighting back tears. He didnt know what to say, he couldn't think. After a few minutes he looked up at the relieved crew and smiled. Luffy grabbed his arm and pulled Sanji to his feet.

"Come on! Lets go get Zoro back!" He shouted.

Nami spoke with the mermaid for a few minutes. After they had talked she announced which way they were going and that they were ready to set sail. They could use the winds from the storm to follow the mermaid.

Just about that time rain started falling from the dark clouds above.

XOX

~Back on the beach, earlyer that morning~

The mermaid had left some time ago and Zoro's snores covered the sound of somthing making its way to the beach. Large paws stepped out onto the golden sand and the large furry creature made its way toward the sound of snoring. Zoro snapped awake to the sound of growling as the creature got closer. He tried to sit up but pain shot through him and his head fell back on the sand. He looked up at the sky. Before he fell asleep it was bright and sunny, now it looked like it would rain on him.

Zoro turned his attention back to the growl, trying to turn his head to see what was coming. A large creature came into focas farther up the beach. It had grayish black fur with golden yellow eyes. A stong build with sharp fangs snarling at him.

"Just... perfect..." He sighed. He didnt even have his swords with him for protection. He turned his attention back to the darkened sky. "Maybe i'm going to die after all..." He thought to himself.

Zoro felt something sniff his hair. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back expecting to see the wolf like creature. Instead he was staring at a mini version of it. A long wet tongue dragged across his face leaving a trail of thick slobber.

"Bleh!" He said wiping away the drool. "What do you think you're doing!" He snapped at the little wolf. He was answered by another slobbery lick to the face. Then he felt more wet noses sniffing his arms. He looked down to see two more baby wolves rubbing their faces on him. He made a very 'what the fuck' face at them as a large shadow covered him.

Zoro looked straight up into the face of the large wolf he first saw. He glared at the wolf. The wolf glared back.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, not expecting a response.

The large wolf leaned closer never breaking her stare. Then Zoro felt a large long tongue drag over his face.

"Blehhhhhhh!" He cried, squriming around trying to wipe off all the slimy drool.

The golden sand turned dark as rain started to pour down over the group. The large wolf shook the rain from her fur and she took hold of Zoro's tattered shirt.

"Hey what are you do'in!?" He fought under her grip.

She snorted through her nose and gentally lifted the swordsman up and dragged him toward the jungle.

"Wait a sec!" He thrashed his arms, "I have to stay on the beach!"

The large wolf ignored him and continued toward the jungle. The babies followed behind batting at his feet as Zoro was dragged off into the unknowen.

End chapter three.

*Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was taking into consideration some comments i have gotten to try to make my work better. I hope it has improved some from the last chapters.*


	4. Sexy Dreams

Chapter Four

*Hi everyone who reads my shit! This chapter has heavy yaoi and some swearing as i just did in my last sentance. Enjoy.*

The wind was blowing harsh, turning and tossing the waves around the small ship. Rain pummled the deck from all directions. Nami stood out in this mess trying to keep on the path of the mermaid. The mermaid stayed close to the ship slowly making her way towards the beach she had left Zoro on.

Through the heavy rain and wind Nami made out the sillouette of an island. She yelled at Luffy and Sanji who were up tieing the ropes to the sails. She called into chopper who was working the steering. Slowly through the thrashing waves they made their way towards the beach.

XOX

Zoro had given up fighting the grip of the mother wolf. He let himself be dragged away through the jungle. The pups stayed close behind, following in a neat little line. They reached a small clearing at the mouth of a cave. The mother wolf pulled Zoro in out of the rain and set him on a bed of grass. The pups ran in circles around him bark happily. Mother wolf layed at the entrance looking out into the storm. She rested her head on her paws and let out a long tired sigh.

Zoro managed after sevral failed attempts to sit up. He looked around the dark cave and shivered. It had gotten very cold since the rain started. Zoro put his hand on his abdomin, the seaweed was still there, but like his shirt it had become tatard. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt like hell. He didnt think he could stand up, much less make a fire.

The pups played happily around him, nipping and tackling each other. A burst of thunder ripped through the sky and made the pups jump. They quicky jumped on zoro, knocking him back into a laying position. Pain shot through him at the quick movment. He was going to yell but the pain was replaced with warmth as the three pups cuddled around him in fear.

"What the... It's just thunder, calm down." He said aloud to the pups. He sighed and relaxed under their warmth.

Mother wolf had turned her head to see what the comotion was. Zoro looked at her and nodded, and to his surprise she nodded back and then turned her head back out towards the storm. Zoro closed his eyes and fell into much needed sleep.

XOX

"The beach is flooded! We can't anchor the ship here!" Nami yelled out as loud as she could. "Are you sure this is where you left him?!" She leaned over the railing to better see the mermaid.

"Yes! He was right here!" The mermaid shouted back.

"Maybe he headed into the jungle!" Usopp yelled.

"Not in his condition! There is no way he could have gotten up without help!" The mermaid stated.

"Is there someone who might have found him?" Nami asked.

"No! This island is deserted! There are only animals!" The mermaid shouted.

"Maybe he drowned and the waves took him away!" Usopp yelled over the wind.

Before Usopp could blink he had a boot crushing his face and throwing him across the slippery deck.

"Thats not funny!" Sanji screamed. "He's alive and somewhere on that island!" He looked at the ground for a moment letting the rain put out his cigarette. "He has to be... damn marimo, i can't loose you again!" He thought to himself.

Luffy watched Sanji's actions carfully. He may not be the smartest potato in the pot, but he could tell their was something up with Sanji.

"Sanji's right! Nami find us a place to anchor! We are gonna go get Zoro back!" Luffy threw his arms in the air and grinned as big as he could.

Luffy ran down next to Sanji. He faced the beach and shot his arm backward and then thrust it forward, streching it all the way to a tree on the shore line. He wrapped his other arm around Sanji pulling the cook out of his daze.

"Luffy?" Sanji quickly realized what was happening and tried to get out of his captain grip. It was to late.

"Gomu Gomu No Slingshot!"

With that Sanji found himself flying through the air hurtling towards the trees with his captain.

XOX

"Zoro..." A voice trailed off...

"Zoro..."

The swordsman opened his eyes.

"What..." He dazeily thought to himself. "Where am I?"

He looked around and saw nothing but sparkling blue water in every direction. He moved around in the endless beauty, he felt his arms moving gracfully through the water. He looked up and saw shimmering sunlight flooding the surface above him.

"Am I dead?" He whispered to himself.

"You're not dead, you're here with me, in the all blue." Sanji appeared in front of him, his golden hair floating around his face.

Zoro looked over the mans beauty. Sanji was naked floating freely in the water, smiling at him in a way he had never seen before. He looked down at himself to find he was also naked in the sparkling abyss. He looked back up at Sanji who was slowly drifting closer to him.

"If i'm not dead then how am breathing underwater?" He asked.

"It doesnt matter, all that matters is that we are together now." Sanji said.

"I don't understand..."

"Shhhhh." Sanji placed a finger over his lips and wraped his other arm around the swordsman.

Sanji trailed his hand over Zoro's cheek and down to his neck.

"Sanji..." He whispered.

The blond leaned in and gentally placed his lips over Zoro's. His doubts vanished and he leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held them close. He didn't know how long they floated there like that but he never wanted it to end.

Sanji's hands caressed every part of Zoro's body. Going from his shoulders, slowly to his hips and back up over his firm chest. Sanji pulled away from the kiss and looked into the swordsmans eyes. He placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders and leaned down to his neck leaveing ghost kisses all the way down to his collarbone. Zoro tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He ran his hands down Sanji's sides and back up over his shoulder blades. He rested his hands on Sanji's shoulderes as the blonde made little ghost kisses all the way down Zoro's chest, over his stomache and down to his legs. Sanji wrapped his fingers in the green patch of short hair just above Zoro's member. He made little kisses from the base all the way to the tip. Zoro shuddered at the touch and ran his fingers through Sanji's golden hair. Sanji licked the tip and swirled his tongue around the head.

"Ah AH!" Zoro called out.

Sanji slowly took the whole of Zoro's cock in his mouth. When he was down to the base he made a swallowing motion that ripped a moan from Zoro's throat. The blonde hummed happily around him as he pulled out to the head and pushed back in again. He kept a slow and steady pace at it. His hands had trailed down to cup and massage the swordsmans balls. Zoro clentched Sanji's hair and leaned forward over the blonde. His moans echoed though the emptyness around them.

"AH Sanji!" He gasped. "I want more."

Sanji pulled his mouth away from Zoro making him shudder at the loss. He looked up at the swordsman and smiled. Sanji turned himself around and pushed his back up to Zoro's chest. He rested one hand on Zoro's hip and wraped the other up around Zoro's head.

"Take me." Sanji whispered.

He wrapped an arm around Sanji to hold them together. His other hand positioned his member at the blondes entrance.

"Are you sure about this Sanji?" Zoro whispered in his ear.

"Take me. I love you Zoro." He whispered back.

Zoro thrust in hard making Sanji gasp. He held them tight together and took hold of Sanji's member, stroking in time with his thrusts. Sanji grabbed a handful of Zoro's hair. He moaned loudly calling out the swordsmans name. Zoro kissed Sanji's neck and bit on his ear. He knew Sanji was close, he was too.

Sanji screamed out, his body shuddered against Zoro. Cum spilled from him and drifted off in the water. Zoro thrust in hard pouring his seed into the cook. He rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time. When Zoro opened his eyes Sanji was looking up at him. He turned around to face the swordsman. He placed another kiss on Zoro's lips and then started to drift away.

"Wait Sanji!" Zoro reached for him but couldn't grab hold. "Don't leave me! I love you you shitty cook!" He tried to swim toward Sanji but the cook got farther and farther away.

"Wake up Zoro." Sanji's voice trailed away with his dissapearing body.

"SANJI!"

"Wake up."

KRACKABOOM!

Thunder ripped through the sky again. Zoro was starring at a blank wall. He was drenched in sweat and panting to catch his breath. He looked around and saw all the wolves staring at him like he was a mad man. Pain caught up with him and he realized in his shock he must have sat up to fast. He held his abdomin and let himself fall back.

"Good dream?"

"Yeah you could say that..."

"Wait! Who the fuck said that!" Zoro again sat up to quickly. He held his abdomen painfully twisted his body around best he could to see the owner of the voice.

Behind him a little farther in the cave he saw an old geezer sitting by a newly made fire.

"He he he" the old geezer smiled at him. "Must've been good. You were grunting and mumbling something and calling out some guys name."

"It could've been a nightmare for all you know old man." Zoro scowled.

"That tells me otherwise." The geezer pointed his walking stick to Zoro's crotch.

Zoro looked down and finally noticed his throbbing erection. He covered it with his hands and stared daggers at the old man.

"Are you some kind pervert! Who the hell are you anyway and what are doing here?!" Zoro yelled at the old man.

In less than a blink the geezer was in Zoro's face with a finger jabbing his chest.

"I should be asking you that you disrespectfull wipper snapper!" He shoved Zoro down on his back and loomed over him.

"I look after these animals and what do i find when i come to check up on them? Some injured young wipper snapper moaning in his sleep!" The geezer hobbled back over to the fire and sat down.

Zoro covered his his eyes with his hand. "Geez oldman, it was your "pets" that brought me here from the beach. I'll be gone soon as i can walk."

"It's fine sonny, stay as long as you like i was just mess'in with ya! He he he!"

"Are you crazy or something!" Zoro pushed himself into a sitting position again to yell at the old guy. His body shuddered with pain as he struggled to stay up.

The mother wolf came up behind him and layed down allowing him to rest on her soft fur. Zoro relaxed against her and the pups cuddled up at his sides.

"They've taken a liking to ya sonny! Normally she would have ripped an outsider to pieces!" The geezer made the motions of ripping something apart.

"It's Zoro. My nakama are heading this way by ship, i'll be outta here soon."

"Well would you like some food until then?" He held up a fish on a stick.

Zoro drooled at the thought of food and extended his hand for it. His arm was about 3 feet to short to reach and the old geezer wasen't moving. Zoro's eye twitched.

"I would like some." He stated still holding is hand out.

The old geezer put a hand to his ear. "What was that sonny?"

"Fish. I would like some."

"I didn't hear the magic word? He he he!"

"Magic word? The hell do you want from me old man! I can't exactally get up and grabed it!"

The old geezer grinned and retracked the fish back to the fire.

"Ahhh!" Zoro shouted grabbing handfulls of hair and yanking. "IIIII WWOOUULLDD LLIIKKE SSOOMMEE FFIISSHH!"

The old geezer scowled. "Ask nicely." He stated flatley.

"What?" Zoro dropped his arms to his sides.

The geezer grinned again. "You're not very good with people are you sonny? Ask me nice and i'll give you a fish. He he he!"

Zoro's face was bright red and his fists were clentched tight.

"May I PLEASE have a mother-fuck'in-son-of-a-bitch-shove-it-up-your-ass -till-you're-dead-fish PLEASE!"

Zoro looked at the old geezer who seemed to be frozen now. Zoro scowled and waited. After about a minute he thought maybe the old guy was dead.

"You alive old man?!" He asked.

The geezer blinked and his grin returned. "Ehhhhh Close enough." He tossed the fish to Zoro who leaned slightly and caught it with his mouth.

XOX

*Back on the Going Merry*

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted. "Ohhhhhhhh! That guy can't wait for anything!"

"He is impatient to find Zoro." Robin said through the wind.

"Usopp! Get those sails secured! We need to find a place to anchor outta this storm! Chopper Steer us toward those cliffs!" Nami shouted and pointed.

She put the rope ladder down and with Robins help they got the mermaid back on the ship and out of the cold storm water.

Chopper steered the ship away from the beach and around the curb of the island.

XOX

*Luffy and Sanji*

Sanji rubbed his head. He hit the tree hard. Luffy was near him jumping through tree's calling his firstmates name. Sanji stood up and readjusted Zoro's sword. He knew the shitty swordsman would want it back when they found him.

"Sanji you're up! Come on lets go find Zoro!" Luffy shouted happily from a tree branch.

"BAKA! Warn me next time Luffy!" Sanji followed Luffy through the thick jungle.

*To Be Continued*

End chapter four.


End file.
